Once Upon a Cherry Blossom
by Tara-Luvs-Akamaru
Summary: Once upon a time there was a girl called Sakura. She faced many problems in life and no one was there to comfort her. Once upon a time there was a girl called Ino. She had a perfect life, she had everything she ever wanted and she was never sad. What happens when these two girls meet? Sparks fly, because you know what they say, opposites attract! Ino x Sakura!
1. Chapter 1

**Once upon a cherry blossom **

**Summary: once upon a time there was a girl called Sakura. She faced many problems in life and no one was there to comfort her.  
Once upon a time there was a girl called Ino. She had a perfect life, she had everything she ever wanted and she was never sad.  
What happens when these two girls meet? Sparks fly, because you know what they say, opposites attract! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I'm not making any money from this fic :3**

**A/N: Okay so this randomly came to me one day and I'll upload more chapters to it soon. Its AU so Sakura and Ino haven't met and aren't ninja. I tried to write it in a childish kind of way because I think it fit more. I may change that though. Hope you enjoy!**

~Tara-luvs-Akamaru

xXx

Once upon a time there was a girl called Sakura. She was a little girl with bubble-gum pink hair and bright green eyes. Nobody ever wanted to play with her. She was left alone at break times and she was laughed at in class. Her class mates said such mean stuff to her and she hated it. They would tease her about her forehead and they would laugh at her for not having any friends. The bad words were said to her everyday so she learned to live with it. But they still hurt her.

"Hey look it's that loner!" Everyone laughs.

"Pft! Nice forehead!"

"loser"

"get some friends Sa-Ku-Ra!"

Sakura tried not to show how much the words hurt her feelings but whenever she was alone after school, she would sit under the cherry blossom trees and cry. Soft sobs escaped her lips as the soft pink petals fell to the floor. She would sit there until the sun went down and she would shiver from the cool wind on her damp cheeks.  
Some days Sakura would sit there and not even go home. Her mum was at work all night and her dad was probably glad she wasn't there. She was just another person to get in the way of his drink.  
Sometimes Sakura fell asleep in all of the soft petals and dreamed of having a real friend. Someone who would be there for her, who would care about her, someone who would wipe away all her tears as she cried. Someone who she could love and they would love her back.  
But dreaming couldn't help her at school. The friend she dreamed of wasn't real and probably never would be. Whenever Sakura dreamed of her friend in class everyone found a way to tease her.

"She's such an air head" it was always the same.

"Haha yeah look at her spacing out like that!"

"All that air is taking up the space in her forehead" they never said anything new.

But the angel Sakura dreamed of was beautiful. She had gold hair that flowed down her back, big blue eyes full of care and happiness and a smile that was as soft as the Sakura petals that littered the floor. She named her friend Miyuki-chan, because the pureness of her heart reflected the soft white snow. Miyuki would talk to Sakura in a whisper, so soft that it hardly broke the silence around them. Even though Sakura's fantasies seemed real, they weren't. Miyuki-chan didn't exist and Sakura was left dreaming of a wish that would never come true.

xXx

Now, in what seemed like a parallel universe there was a little girl called Ino. She had blonde hair that came down to her shoulders, blue eyes and cute freckles dotted her cheeks. Unlike Sakura, Ino's life was prefect.  
She was smart and popular and had everything she had ever wanted. She had lots of friends at school and she never had to be alone. Everyone wanted to play with Ino. She had never been bullied or laughed at, she had perfect scores on all her tests and the teachers loved her. She couldn't be happier!

"Hey Ino! Sit with us today"

"No! Ino is our friend, sit with us!"

"Ino, we love you"

Sometimes Ino didn't like to be the centre of attention. She sometimes liked to be alone, with her best friend Shikamaru. He was the only person who liked Ino for her, not just the stuff she had. Ino was always super happy with Shikamaru and she loved having a real best friend. Her parents always gave her whatever she wanted and they never scolded her. This didn't make Ino mean, selfish or stubborn, it just made her feel loved. She had spent time at her friends houses where their parents spent most of their time shouting and she hated it. Ino was glad her parents were always at home with her and they wouldn't leave her alone.

Sometimes Ino went out into the fields with Shikamaru to make daisy chains. She wouldn't stay too long but it was the best place in the village. Shikamaru would usually just sit and watch the coulds while Ino danced among the falling petals.  
One day Ino went out into the fields alone. She sat by a tree and gazed up at the clouds. As Ino sat up she saw another girl, sat under a different sakura tree. Ino walked closer but made sure the girl didn't see her. She could hear the girl crying and Ino wondered if she should go ask if she's okay. But Ino held back, not wanting to scare he girl with the pink hair.  
Ino defiantly thought the girl was pretty. The six year old wondered what colour her eyes were and what her voice sounded like. Maybe it would be as soft as what her hair looked like. Ino giggled to herself and blushed. She really wanted to talk to the girl, to hug her and make her feel better. It really wasn't like Ino to be shy but Ino didn't move from the spot behind the tree. She smiled and ran back home, desperate to come back and see the girl some other day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once upon a cherry blossom **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sakura or Ino XD**

**A/N: Yeya! Chapter two! I don't think I've explained enough in this chapter. Sakura's part could really use more detail (: but I hope you like it anyway...  
Thanks to my two reviewers, I'm glad you liked it :p  
~Tara-Luvs-Akamaru  
xXx**

It wasn't long before Sakura was in secondary school. She was now thirteen but that didn't make her life any easier. People still called her names and pushed her in the corridors. But Sakura never hated anyone for it, except herself. It was her own fault everyone hated her. It was her own fault her father hit her and her mother didn't do anything about it. She must have done something to provoke them.  
Sakura often thought it was because she wasn't pretty enough so she tried wearing makeup, but everyone just called her a slut. She tried to curl her hair and tie back her bangs but everyone just called her gay. So Sakura gave up.  
Whenever she went home to find her father drunk again she just listened to all the words thrown at her. Because it was true, she was useless, worthless and pathetic. On the times when her father was violent Sakura didn't fight back. She let it all happen before running out of the house. And just like when she was little she would make her was to the cherry blossom fields.  
As she grew up she didn't cry as much under the falling sakura petals. She would listen to music or sketch, anything but think about what home was like. The fields were a different place to Sakura. They got rid of all the bad and replaced it with peace. Something Sakura knew would never happen back at school.  
However one day even this place was crushed for Sakura. She sat drawing as the sun set on another really bad day. She heard familiar laughing.  
"Hey look its Sakura, all alone again!"  
"Have you seen this? Wow, forehead you really can't draw!"  
She watched in horror as her drawings were torn to shreds buy the people ruining her life. Sakura really wanted to stand up to them but she was too scared. She picked up a piece of the littered paper. It was of an eye, she had spent hours on that picture, totally wasted time.  
As she picked up another one of the guys kicked her in the side. She flinched but didn't scream, her father had done worse. The other kicked her head causing her to hit the tree behind her. She put her hand on the back of her head and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt warm liquid running down her fingers. The boys just laughed as another punched her in the stomach. Sakura coughed, blood trickled down the corner of her mouth. She fell on her hands and knees, tears falling from her emerald green eyes. She coughed and blood splattered in front of her. She was far too familiar with the crimson liquid and as she felt herself blacking out she squeezed her eyes shut and thought about Miyuki.

xXx

Ever since that one day when she was a kid, Ino always went back to the sakura fields. She wouldn't be happy unless she saw the girl in the blossom. Sometimes in class Ino would draw in her maths book and doodle little sketches of the girl she called petals. Ino always spent her spare time down in the fields. She now knew why petals spent so long here. It was relaxing, peaceful and just beautiful.  
Ino didn't understand why she was so obsessed with the girl. She had never even spoken to her. She didn't even know what her name was. But even after arguing with herself about it for weeks she couldn't shake off the constant thought of the girl. It didn't take Ino too long to realise she liked petals. It confused her why, but whenever she saw her, her heart did flips. Ino couldn't love her, but she did.  
Shikamaru would often listen as Ino talked about Petals. He was the only one Ino would talk to about it; she couldn't risk losing all her friends and the respect she had at school. Shikamaru understood it all and didn't judge Ino one bit. He listened as Ino paced her bedroom floor.  
"Shika, I really wanna talk to her" Ino would talk again before he could speak.  
"What if she doesn't wanna be my friend?" a pause.  
"S-shika, I love her!"  
Ino had tears in her eyes as she looked down at her friend. He sat up on her bed and put his arms out. Ino sniffled and let Shikamaru hold her as she cried. Nothing ever made Ino cry, it was really rare to see tears fill up her blue eyes. All Shikamaru could do was hold his friends as she cried into his hoodie.  
When Ino stopped crying she stood up. She smiled at Shikamaru and they walked off to the cherry blossom fields. She hated when she couldn't make it or when Petals wasn't there but she didn't always mind, as long as she wasn't away forever.  
When Ino got to the fields she couldn't believe what she saw. She choked on a breath she didn't know she was holding as she tried to look away from what she saw in front of her. The girl was laid on the floor; blood trickled from her head, staining her pink hair. Little bits of paper scattered on the ground and Ino could see they were from a drawing, probably don't my Petals. There was a signature on the corner of a piece and Ino could make out the name 'Sakura'. She shook her head. This wasn't the way she wanted to learn the name of her petals.  
There was a constant ringing in Ino's ears and it felt like the world was spinning. She couldn't believe someone had done this to the girl. To _her_ Sakura. She could hear Shikamaru on the phone to the ambulance and she just hoped Sakura would be okay. A tear slipped down her cheek as she sat next to the girl. She wasn't going to leave her side. Not now, not ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once up on a Cherry Blossom**

**A/N Sorry this took so long for me to update… I'm starting GCSE work so I'm quite busy after school and blah… Thanks to the people reviewing and following, I really appreciate it! And I will update quicker next time **

When Sakura woke she was in the hospital. She had been in here before, due to her father's actions, but that was mostly when she was little. The nurses knew her as the clumsy little girl who fell down the stairs and who accidently cut herself looking through the kitchen draw. None of which were true. She tried to sit up; half hoping her mother was sat by her side, waiting patiently for her to wake. No luck with that though. The chairs next to her bed were empty, but there was a faint smell of perfume in the air. It didn't smell like her mothers, infect it wasn't familiar at all, maybe it was one of the nurses'.

Sakura felt dizzy and her head was pounding. She blinked a few times trying not to fall back onto the bed. There was a bandage wrapped tightly around her head and she groaned, remembering how she had got her injury. Those guys had never done anything like this before to her. But she was sure that they would be pretty pleased with themselves for sending her to hospital. She really should be in there, she should be at school, pretending that she wasn't afraid and her injuries weren't painful. She knew full well she would be teased for taking the day off.

The door open and Sakura looked up. A nurse came in, holding a black clipboard. Her hair was tied into piggy tales and she had a friendly face. A nurse Sakura hadn't seen in this hospital. Her name badge said 'Tsunade', it didn't ring a bell, she must be new. She sat beside Sakura and asked the usual hospital questions: how are you, are you in pain, etc. then came the words Sakura hated to hear. The words she had to reply honestly to, even though that hurt her.

"Don't worry, you'll soon be out of here and you can play with your friends"  
"I don't have any"

It stung her. She had been saying it all her life, but it never got easier. Just like the smile she tried to fake. Everyone had friends, everyone but her. But instead of the nurse going 'aww' and hugging her, like some grownups did, she just frowned.  
"There's a girl outside waiting for you, she told me she was your friend"  
my head quickly shot up, did that mean someone did care about her? Lots of things suddenly swam through her head; it could just be them guys, ready to beat her again. She vaguely heard the nurse say that it was a young girl who had sopped the night, waiting for you to wake. The nurse stood up and went to the door; she opened it and shouted out, calling the girl to come in.

When she entered I froze.

xXx

Ino paced up and down the rows of chairs in the waiting room. She was smart enough to know that the head injury alone wouldn't kill her, but she could have had other injuries and all together it could have sent her into a coma and she would never wake again. Ino knew that she was being silly, but that was what love did to you. It made her worry. Ino had spent the night by Sakura's bedside. Eventually Tsunade had kicked her out and she hadn't gone in again.

Shikamaru hadn't wanted to stay the night, claiming that it was too troublesome and he had maths homework to do. Lair, he was just too lazy to spend the night. Ino's hands were shaking and one of the other women in the waiting room had got her to sit down. She put her head in her hands and sighed. The woman sat behind her was telling her about her daughter that was in here for an operation.

"Ino? You can come in now"

That was Tsunade's voice. Ino looked up quickly. Sakura would be okay, she was going to fine. Ino walked into the room, Tsunade said she had paper work to do, and she left. Ino walked over to Sakura's bedside. Sakura was awake now and Ino looked right into her green eyes. They were beautiful.

"Are you feeling okay, Sakura?" Ino couldn't believe she was finally talking to her. After years of watching from a distance she was finally talking to her.  
"I-I'm sorry, who are you?" Even though Ino knew it was coming, it made her heart sink a little.  
"My name is Ino; I was the one who brought you here. It's nice to meet you" Ino put out her hand and Sakura took it. Ino smiled and Sakura smiled back. Ino loved her smile.  
"Thank you"

Ino and Sakura kept talking. Ino was amazed by how different she was from Sakura. Her family hadn't even come in to see if she was okay. Tsunade told Sakura she could go home today, but sakura had said that she didn't want to. Ino couldn't blame her. With what she had been told, Sakura's life really sucked. Ino would help her with that. Ino had offered to let her stay over and Sakura had happily said yes.

"You know, you're my first friend" her voice sounded so sad. Each day must have killed her; Ino was shocked at how she had put up with it all. But Ino was going to look after her and make sure that no one hurt her again.  
"You're brave" was all Ino could reply with. Sakura giggled before she stood and walked over to where Ino was sat. She leaned over and hugged her. Ino smiled and hugged her back. She was going to be her first friend, and hopefully her first and only love.


End file.
